Menu Merchant
; ; ; | age = 48 | height = 473 cm (15'6½") | weight = | occupation = Agent | birthday = August 12 | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = 838b00 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Wasa Wasa no Mi | dfename = Sound of leaves rustling | dfmeaning = Woody Plant | dftype = }} Menu Merchant is a member of the most powerful intelligence organization, the infamous . He is referred to as Agent Zero by members of the and alike —his main employers. By extension, Merchant is feared elsewhere as The Maverick, pertaining to his unorthodox means of disciplinary action. Due to the nature of his assignments, in tandem with his allegiance to the holy state of , he has made an enemy out of the , being scouted as one of their "war potentials". Despite representing the same force, in the likes of the , Merchant does not consider the as his equal in position, much less an ally, and has been seen taking advantage of his authority —which includes taking lives in the name of justice— to pardon his own wrongdoings of them. Because he reports directly to the Gorosei, his corrupt behavior is forgiven without fault, which is said to be his greatest power by far. Having been taught in the ways of combat since his early childhood, Merchant is a product of the World Government's vigorous training regime, and is noted to be an incredibly powerful assailant as a result. His point of emphasis within battle foresees unprecedented mastery over the , pitted in conjunction with his unique abilities for devastating results. He became a Tree Human upon consuming the Wasa Wasa no Mi, a -type said to be one of the most powerful within its class that allows him to generate various elements of plant life. All in all, he is perceived as a very important figure within the World Government at large. Appearance Merchant is a man of intricate facial features, the reason being more or less of the fact that one can not clearly dictate the age of his being simply through the means of a single glance. Indeed, even despite being years past his prime, he has yet to receive any distinctive marks, such as those in the form of wrinkles, warts or anything in relation to the manner. This is most likely an after effect of his devil fruit, which flourishes his body with so many different kinds of nutrients that skin care is but one of the most phathomal topics at best. It is a naturally occurring luxury, which Merchant himself did not take much part in, nor can he be given any credit for his smooth skin for that matter. As the rays of the sun see to it, his tone has become one regulated towards a crispy brown, remaining as such even into his later years. However, on most occasions, his identity is concealed for the nature of his work, often hidden by a mask, as any other high ranking member of the cipher pol would see fit. His is plain white in color, literally a type of face paint that goes over his visage like butter spread across a bun. His eyes are concealed by a pair of goggles, with his nose and other distinctive facial features being robbed of their grace by being covered by various costume parts, so as not to give anyone an idea as to who he truly may be. As a man immersed within the many luxuries of the World Government, Merchant has seen several festivities throughout his lifetime; large sums of gold in return for his efforts; a closet containing a wardrobe spanning miles; furniture and other means of first world necessities in their highest state of being. He has encountered numerous ideas of wealth beyond the application of comprehension, one that those referred to as "commoners" down within the campus of the real world can only hope to perceive. Indeed, he is a patron of Mariejois, the very foundation of liberty. This is where he exists on fair terms, abiding only to his superiors and never conversing with those he deems unworthy. His fashion trend as a result, has taken much influence over his labor and authority; being a member of the heavenly CP0, Merchant adorns himself within a vanilla white suit, concreted with a matching dark black tie. His uniform is especially pleasing to the humane senses, being so elegant in its context. The entire set is finalized and topped off with a white gown, like a rich layer of cream gloating over the vanilla. The white color is meant to portray the highest class of intelligence within all of the World Government, akin to that of the clouds that float over the horizon, their texture being restricted to the sea dwellers. His attire is worn comfortably, neither being a tight fit nor too loose. His trousers were specially prepared, due to the absurd length of Merchant's legs, which many believe to be a trait of the Longleg tribe. Evidently, this is true, and Merchant has inherited the trademark elongated limbs from his forefathers, which he has incorporated into a separate series of combat styles. They are said to be a very precious part of his entity, and by extension, his only real relation to the tribe after all these years. With time, he too has become apparent of these correlations, however yet, has found little to no interest in connecting them. Still yet, there is much of his wardrobe that can be further spoken of; another delicate feature that appears to define him as a member of his core group is the icy top hat stationed atop his head, worn in an elegant manner. Across its body, there is a dark black stripe reaching all the way around, drawing relation to the signature straw hat worn by many of the sea's greatest assailants. Furthermore, he dons a pair of goggles that shield his eyes from the vast public, which are stated to be almost entirely a subject of fashion, and not at all related to his eyesight in any which way. The majority of his equipment is white, much like that rest of his attire, all the way down to his shoes. Personality As an individual, Merchant is very cruel, showing very little emotion during each of his battles. He is not beyond beating his opponent senselessly to extract necessary information — showing no mercy in between it all — and will even do so out of nothing less than pure boredom. Even despite being labeled as a detective of the sorts, Merchant is easily more along the lines of an assassin, due to his offensive skill set and brutal demeanor. This is largely due to his upbringing; having been taught the ways of war ever since his days as a juvenile, he has never known a life outside of serving the world government, or more namely, those that sit at the highest pillar of the organization. His judgement of others does not touch base upon mercy, much less anything along the side of positivity to begin with. Merchant follows a very stern philosophy which extends a ruthless moral at every given instance. He has no opportunity of expressing his sadism, only because his heart is unable to harness emotions in the first place; were it possible, it would not be unlikely for him to actually enjoy wrecking havoc upon even civilians and finding joy within the misfortune of others. Likened to an amateur comedian, Merchant is highly sarcastic, to the point where some question if he is ever truly serious. This stems directly from his belief that he is superior to most others, with the exception of the world nobles, as he himself views himself as their subordinate. Even still, it was because of their mentioning that he is of more value than the average mortal that he became so twisted in his sense of logic in the first place. More of less, his arrogance is also a great deal of importance to the nature of his work; stationed atop the rankings of the government, to the point where he slumbers within the holy island of Mariejois, it would be without question that the man renown as the Maverick would be conceited beyond belief. He is frighteningly confident not only within his position, which grants him a degree of authority, but also his several abilities as a fighter, being one of the greatest the government has ever had to date. He sees others, including marine officers who are supposedly stationed on the same force as his, as nothing more than insects, and as such, shows little to no remorse in vanquishing them from existence. This correlates with his colossal stature, which, like his devil fruit ability, places him within the argument of a tree. With such length, he stomps upon sea dwellers and his various other enemies as if they truly are insects. Devoted; like the first born son of a noble family awaiting the subliminal inheritance of his riches, Merchant is a first class agent, who over the years, has developed an extraordinary level of loyalty towards his occupation. He has grown accustomed to working under the shadows, and being so very close to the grasp of the world nobles. Unlike the rest of the world, he enjoys their company to no end, as it greatly increases his own reputation, at least with those who are aware of his existence. Though it cannot immediately be pertained to any form of emotion, he does care deeply for the sake of the world nobles, as in his failure to protect them, he would amass a great deal of critique to his own career. Being a man fashioned of unique fabrics, he is truly complex, and even furthermore, very difficult to understand wholeheartedly. Even despite all of these traits, he does not value anyone he deems “human”, claiming to have ascended beyond the position several years ago. Merchant refers to pirates and even marines alike, as mere humans, seeing himself as much more, and them being unworthy of his appraisal. Taking advantage of his authority, he slaughters anyone who comes across as an annoyance, without having to cope with the shortcomings in return. In front of the public, Merchant conveys himself as a fragile being with regard for human emotions. He will often times make an attempt to consult civilians in front of large crowds so as to better his own reputation, and the fact that if such behavior were to continue, it would come across as an annoyance to him. On the contrary, if there were to be a small number of civilians within a certain area, he would likely simply take their lives to silence them instead. His acting has garnered him praise around much of the seas, with many believing him to truly be a compassionate father figure of the sorts. Being deprived of feelings in his youth, he does not have the same sense of enjoyment as normal people; he eats with precise table manners, though never allows the taste of the food to have much of an effect upon him. However, he is frequently seen eating various different types of fruits at almost all times, but only because he enjoys draining the life out of them, and not particularly because of the taste. Merchant does not take part in the same devilish festivities as most others, being trained since birth to avoid worldly pleasures. He has never so much as held a cigarette within his hands, nor a bottle of liquor up towards his lips. He has also proven himself to being immune to sensual women, even those that are particularly voluptuous. Powers and Abilities Due to the nature of his work, which includes the safekeeping of the Celestial Dragons, Merchant has been given permission to reside within Mariejois as their bodyguard, so that should his services be required, he may be upon them within a moment's notice. He is much like a guest in the sort, being welcome into their homes without question, though is never formally addressed by his actual name, but rather by the alias of "Agent Zero". Furthermore, he has been recognized by the Celestial Dragons themselves to be considered a bit more than a commoner, meaning they have a clear differentiate between him and most other people, with an emphasis of a higher rank upon himself. His authority extends over their slaves as well, as most are known to possess a higher degree of power than the world nobles; as most are comprised of retired pirates and fishmen, who by default are said to have restrains of strength a great deal superior to the average mortal, it is because of the presence of the CP0 that they remain in check, fearing for their lives as a matter of one measly fault could ultimately dictate the outcome of their lives. Merchant is stated to be one of the more reliable powers within the possession of the World Government, with just his name being enough to stir dismay about the globe and across the seas. Physical Abilities Merchant stems from a childhood of rigorous training, one that any man would deem difficult. Even among his fellow peers, he stood out, showing a natural affinity towards the art of combat. With his entry into the services of the world government, Merchant was made to thoroughly prepare his body before anything else. Even from a young age, he proved himself capable of incredible feats that would be considered superhuman; while less than double digits in terms of numerical age, the boy lifted large boulders over his shoulders, even hurling them across entire ponds. Much of his daily routines saw further aid to them through the use of weighted equipment when he was nothing more than a mere youngster, increasing his performance rates ten fold. He was even seen lifting pieces of furniture, such as large couches and seats with a single hand; raising them high above his head, he carried a piece in each hand, using nothing more than his refined finger strength. In this day and age, Merchant’s physical capabilities have expanded tremendously. Those who have explored the unfortunate opportunity of fighting him within close quarters combat have all believed him to have eaten some sort of devil fruit that would have turned his very body into some sort of metal; however, that is surely not the case. His toned physique is the product of menial training, and is capable of sustaining injuries of the highest caliber. Even without the enhancement of haki being applied and distributed to various portions of his being, he has shown himself to be extremely durable, to the point where he showed not even a scratch after having been hit by a train in full magnitude. In fact, it was the train that showed any signs of bloodshed, as it had encompassed a large and noticeable dent thereafter, a testament to just how ridiculously bulky Merchant truly is. He is able to not only withstand numerous hits from his many opponents, but ultimately show no signs of remorse in return. Many have since come to believe that Merchant is some rare specimen, some sort of bizarre freak of nature, for his physical capabilities are truly mind boggling. He has essentially limitless restraints of stamina, being able to run miles on end without showing a hint of fatigue. Even after such overexertion of energy, his body language remains fierce in context, and does not faultier nor slip in the slightest bit. He himself claims to never tire, and as an atonement, has never really been seen breathing hard or anything of the sorts. Struggling is not a known word within his vocabulary either, as he does not grunt —or flinch, for that matter— when struck but an enemy. Even when damage has clearly been dealt to his body, he refuses to grunt or moan in the slightest so as to maintain his own inhuman standards. Succumbing to pains would be a clear strike to his pride, as both a living being and member of the cipher pol division. Merchant’s body may very well be a weapon on its own, and it was due to this factor that he was able to fully mastery the martial arts style of Rokushiki. However, even despite his several praiseworthy attributes, the greatest physical asset he has within his grasp is undoubtedly the talent blossomed within the elongated poles he refers to as none other than his very own legs. Being a distant descendant of the Longleg tribe, his lower limbs are but the most dangerous weapons he has within his arsenal, perhaps even when taking into consideration his vast prowess correlated with his devil fruit abilities. They are likened to being two structures of mass destruction made up entirely of muscle, hardened tot he point where they feel as though they were actually made of tempered steel. With them, Merchant is said to maintain perfect balance at all times, and even when standing casually, is stated even then to be in his patent fighting stance, or at least in a comfortable manner to unleash some sort of counter attack. He has made a career out of dealing horrific beatings using only his legs, which includes taking down even entire armies without relying upon anything beyond. His inheritance from the Longleg tribe struts in full capacity, as much of his fighting style seemingly revolves around their usage. Furthermore, it is likely that they allowed him to grasp a more thorough hold over the six powers, due to a vast majority of the techniques being based off of proper leg assortments. Crane Kenpō Crane Kenpō (クレーンけんぽう, Kureen Kenpō) is the signature fighting style garnered by Menu Merchant. It focuses most primarily on leg orientated techniques, while incorporating the subtle usage of the fists every so often. It was created by Merchant himself to take advantage over his extensive lower limbs, which he inherited from his distant ancestors of the Long Leg Tribe. Above all else, the fighting style places a foremost emphasis on the trial of balance; much like a crane, which the name of the style itself is derived from, Merchant is able to remain perfectly stable on a single foot, while curling his off leg upward, so that his knee is in contact with his chest. The overall stance a practitioner of this style takes upon is strikingly similar to that of Black Foot Sanji's, while the latter is in his patent Diablo Jambe. It differs in the aspect that the user's arms are raised high above the shoulders, taking the shape of a "z", or that of an Egyptian dancer, which are meant to resemble wings. The form taken by the user grants great leverage to the legs, which makes to be a tough cover for essentially any opponent. The true danger, however, relies within the sheer length of Merchant's legs, which allow him to cover a considerable range; in turn, being able to deal damage by striking the enemy before they are able to counter attack, all the while preventing himself from being harmed. With such delicate positioning, users of the Crane Kenpō are able to walk on essentially any surface, be it water or even the air itself. *'Jinsoku Kuchibashi' (迅速嘴; Literally meaning "Swift Beak"): Whilst the intended leg is still in curled form, it concentrates a considerable force all throughout the foot, refining it into a single point to maximize upon the output of damage that can be dealt. Then, shifting towards either side, Merchant slants his body on a strutted angle and raises a single leg, delivering a powerful kick to the enemy. This technique has shown to be able to plunge through tempered steel effortlessly, and even issue a praiseworthy dent into a shield made of seastone with so much as a single use. It is much like shigan in terms of both principles and execution, as it is a technique that is used to penetrate the human body, often times causing the enemy to travel up towards Merchant's kneecap, after their torso has been blown through. After usage, the leg is left stiff and to a degree, even paralyzed for a short period of time as it relieves the stress uncovered during the charge rate. *'Moribana Hitoashi' (盛り花一足; Literally meaning "Ascent of Flowers"): Fending off his opponent with a single leg, Merchant shatters their defense and sends them flying high into the sky above. Keeping his balance, even while his other leg remains erect, Merchant propels himself into the air by taking a leaping jump. There is a very slight bend in his knee that is initiated to enter the jumping motion, acting as a spring of the sorts to replicate the art of a bounce. Within moments, Merchant reappears above and beyond his enemy, holding a leg over the top of his head in preparation of a second attack. He then begins to twirl about, round and round into a circle as his opponent draws near; finally, he completes the technique by slamming the foot into his enemy, sending them rocketing back down towards the earth at unprecedented speeds. To make for a more traumatizing experience, Merchant will often times aim to send them towards some type of construct, be it a large building or pillar of rock, so as to provide their fall with more adversity. *'Hataki Hitosashi' (叩き一差し; Literally meaning "Feather Dance"): Merchant unleashes a barrage of kicks by moving his legs at incredible speeds. To the naked eye, it almost seems as though he sprouts additional limbs for the duration of the technique, due to the sheer speed of the rapid succession of kicks, however, this is but an illusion brought upon by the aforementioned circumstance. Because of the frequented rapid movements, a siren akin to machine fire is emitted as a result. Merchant is capable of accomplishing this technique in various ways; whether he is falling from a great height or even submerged within a large ocean, he is able to utilize this technique effectively. Furthermore, there is a drastic difference in terms of its overall power depending on the number of legs utilized; under normal circumstances, Merchant garners a single leg to do his bidding; however, when he is shown to use both his legs, the attack power is doubled, and he appears to be almost floating in place. Rokushiki A power obtained not as a gift, but rather, as a principle and testament of one’s hard work, Rokushiki has not been labeled as the "Six Powers" for no reason. It is said that only the greatest of martial artists in the world, those who have come to not only admire their fists as their means of combat, but also, tamed them to the point where they themselves have become brutal weapons, are able to indulge themselves within the very same art. While many sea dwellers have since replicated the fine art, the true depths of its power is burrowed within those select members of the world government who have been glorified into super humans since birth. Indeed, while the savages known nowadays as “pirates” have embedded the six powers into their own styles, they can never truly hope to match the years of hard work and devotion that a member of the world government — especially those seated within each of the cipher pol branches — has achieved within them. Still yet, comparisons are drawn on their own accord; however, imitations remain simply as hints of mimicry. Being a product of the world government’s child theft program, that thereafter translates into a more diverse implementation of combat instruction, Merchant has since come to master the Rokushiki art of martial arts over the years to a considerable degree. In classification, he is but a super human within full context, being able to utilize all six of the phatomal styles with a level of performance that any would deem truly superb. He has been shown switching between the various styles instantly, and even being able to call upon them in battle as if they were second nature. Indeed, akin to blinking one’s eye, Merchant’s level of prowess has enabled him to execute the six powers without much effort, even having proven himself capable of using several of them at the same time, for simultaneous usage. This makes for a truly tough cover, as he is able to maintain the durable factor of tekkai while moving about with soru, or by extension, even when taking to the skies with geppo. His refined body over tone allows for flawless execution of Rokushiki, which he has since implemented to fit his fighting style immensely. *'Soru' (剃, Shave): The most fundamental asset of the Six Powers, yet quite possibly the most useful of them all, Soru is usually the first technique taught to a cadet in training under the guidance of the World Government. Being so versatile, its usage varies from person to person, though the relative concept almost always remains the exact same; even pirates in this day and age have made this power their own, though to a much lesser extent, as they would most probably lack the superhuman training that is required to initiate it in the first place. The idea of high speed movement is truly a blessing; by repeatedly striking a certain surface several times in the period of a single instance, the person in question is able to cover large distances within a small time frame. In Merchant’s case, he is able to strike the ground over 30 times within the blink of an eye, making him three times greater than the average user of the technique, who would have already been classified as being superhuman. Additionally, his superiority is further proven by the overall execution of his usage; when Merchant garners the technique, many mistaken it for teleportation, due to the fact that he moves so very fast that he only reappears solidly in other places, instead of vanishing away with thin lines like the norm would suggest. **'Soru "Seisho"' (剃清書, Shave: Clean Copy): An advanced principle of the traditional Soru technique, this is essentially the art of moving so quickly that the user leaves behind after images of themselves. Merchant is able to create up to two fully functional clones of himself at any given instance, which then act of their own accord. However, he can also generate intangible clones through the simple means of moving about if he chooses to do so, however these are visibly opaque and a person could easily dictate whether or not they are real simply by looking at them, whereas a fully functional clone would be very difficult to differentiate between from the real Merchant. *'Geppō' (月歩, Moon Walk): One of the most useful abilities awarded to the superhuman practitioner of the Rokushiki art, Geppō grants Merchant the ability to fly. This is done by kicking off the air itself, using it as a means of solid support to propel oneself higher and higher. This also essentially gives Merchant limitless hang time, eliminating the chance of suffering damage from falling from even large distances. By extension, it is also incredibly useful to those who garner devil fruit abilities, as it can allow them to escape the sea by remaining afloat in the air above. Merchant is regarded as one of the technique's masters, being able to call upon its powers as if it were second nature. He has also been noted to be able to use it in tandem with several of his other abilities, most notably, peer techniques within the label of Rokushiki itself. This makes him a formidable threat, being able to take his battles into an aerial field, the likes of which are deemed uncommon, especially to most sea dwellers. *'Rankyaku' (嵐脚, Storm Leg): Another able technique revolving around the basis of the leg, it comes as a very powerful asset to a member of the Long Arm Tribe such as Merchant himself. For a man with such powerful lower limbs, the art of Rokushiki is but a true luxury; the Rankyaku especially becomes a focal point for his offense. It is comprised of kicking the air with such tremendous strength at incredibly vigorous levels of speed, forcing the air into a pressurized, yet compressed blade of mass destruction. Indeed, the destructive capabilities of a Rankyaku fired by Merchant are said to be second to none, being likened to the very pinnacle ability garnered by his legs. In his case, the Rankyaku is more of an energy beam than it is a crescent shaped aura, as it greatly resembles a blast of great magnitude. He has been seen devastating even whole ships simply by catching them within the crossfire of his swing. Furthermore, Merchant is even able to coat up to his entire leg within the aura of his Rankyaku, initially by swinging his leg repetitively yet forcing the compressed energy to remain on his leg rather than firing it. This greatly increases the overall output of damage he is able to deal using just his legs. **'Rankyaku "Kagizaki"' (嵐脚鉤裂き, Storm Leg: Rip): Merchant swings his foot in a manner in which it literally tears the fabric of space before him, momentarily placing a physical ripple within the atmosphere. However, this is but a distraction, as the actual swinging maneuver summons several minuscule Rankyaku blades, which are refined to the size of small shards to attack the enemy. A common ploy is to cast these in a manner in which they are rebounded off of a certain substance to ricochet onto the enemy in question. Additionally, they can be fired in dozens, attacking the opponent with the advantage in numbers, making it very difficult to completely evade. *'Kami-e' (紙絵, Paper Art): A principle of evasion, it forces Merchant to take the properties of paper, making him both very perceptive and agile. He is able to move his body particularly well in this state of being, in several different dimensions, even. Akin to the way a paper flutters in the wind, Merchant is able to twist and turn his body to evade incoming attacks like no being should normally be able to. This was acquired after several long years of tenacious training, to the point where it is able to effect his body as a whole, rather than be split aside into certain aspects. *'Tekkai' (鉄塊, Iron Body): The product of relentless amounts of efforts in the gym, and hours upon hours invested into the art of combat has presented Merchant with a very valuable gift. An asset unlike any other, it has made Merchant a literal walking human shield, and an otherwise blossomed weapon of mass destruction. The true power of the Rokushiki fighting style lies within the fact that it transforms the practitioner's body into another realm of consciousness; with that, comes the discovery of taking the form of several unique materials, of which is the element of iron. By compressing his muscles to the utmost limit, Merchant can make even his flesh as sturdy as tempered steel, making him a very solid structure that cannot be broken by mere effort alone. Because he has mastered this technique to another entirely separate level, he is capable of keeping it active at all times as if it were second nature. It appears to have a mind of its own, in that it automatically disables itself when Merchant is dealing with more fragile properties, such as the fine delicacy of drinking water from a glass cup. Yet, it also appears to come to his defense when even something as meaningless as a mosquito comes to sit upon his flesh. Tekkai is as invincible as a defense as there is, and presents itself in the most profound fashion. With it active, Merchant's already praiseworthy physical attributes are enhanced even more so, placing stacks upon stacks. Some have even mistaken Merchant to have eaten a devil fruit such as the Supe Supe no Mi because of the sheer toughness of his iron skin. Devil Fruit While they are considered to be rare in many parts of the sea, devil fruits are among the easiest of obtainable items to the world nobles, who feed them to slaves for their own enjoyment, most likely because of the horrid taste they are known to encompass. However, rather than the consumer losing sense of their taste buds, they instead lose out on the crucial ability to swim, though in return gain a mysterious ability akin to the type of devil fruit. Being a loyal subordinate to the world nobles, Merchant was apparently gifted a devil fruit so as to continue with his many services, albeit on a much higher level, and as a reward for having taken up the role of their protector for several years. The devil fruit Merchant was so very fortunate enough to obtain was the Wasa Wasa no Mi, a Paramecia-class stated to be one of the most powerful within its category. He thereby became a "Tree Human" and gained the ability to both generate and manipulate various types of plant life. By extension, there are other features dormant within the powers of the Wasa Wasa no Mi that stray from the usual path of a Devil Fruit, allowing for a greater sense of versatility. Indeed, they are enhanced concepts specified only through the creative mind of Merchant. Related to the basis of photosynthesis, Merchant is very well able to manipulate sunlight to a certain extent, converting it into an energy source for himself to prolong his reserves and essentially supply himself with a near limitless restraint of stamina in the process. Dependent on the amount of energy he chooses to absorb, Merchant is even able to access heightened states, which drastically empower his already incredible fighting capabilities. Quite apparently, the greatest asset Merchant has within his arsenal is his ability to weaponize the very environment his opponent is encompassing, which allows him to utilize a means of "natural energy" by calling forth the spirit channels residing within his surroundings to perform his techniques. * : Being one of Merchant's most powerful techniques, it possesses incredible destructive capabilities. Spreading his feet shoulder width apart and raising his arms high above his head, Merchant summons an army of roots from the ground, tearing through whatever additional layer may be in his way. These roots are armed with spikes, cutting Merchant's enemies down to size. This also makes it a very bad idea to counter the roots with one's own body, as they have proven themselves able enough to sheer through concrete rather effortlessly. Even so, they are most commonly used as whips, where they are made to lash opponents from considerable ranges to cause damage from a distance. * : * : * : Haki History Trivia *Many of the techniques utilized through the Wasa Wasa no Mi have their names derived from the Pokémon series. Category:Male Characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:CP9 Category:CP-0 Category:Assassin Category:Assassins